Premonition
by negativefeeling
Summary: One shot based on Loose Ends. The previous moments in which the team heads for their next mission, Roach gets asleep and dreams. And the dream isn't flattering. At all. I don't think I have to rate higher, but if you do, pls tell me.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own COD: Modern Warfare 2 or any of their Task Force 141 characters, they belong to Infinity Ward. I just took them for a while to practice my writing skills. Expect some little sense in the dream part... It's a dream and I tried to keep it sensible, but, you know, dreams are not made that way. I myself had to learn to sleep in intervals and learnt to have quicknaps while working along with the Army.  
I'm trying to be as accurate I can, but since I haven't got the game anymore I just can remember parts of it and for the more technical bits, I made some online research. So if you see something OOC, please tell me. Otherwise, enjoy and R&R!

Reviews are _much_ appreciated.

* * *

**Premonition  
**by negativefeeling.-

Roach had learnt to sleep in the most strangest situations. At the first months of military training he felt so uneasy sleeping at the dorms that he couldn't keep his eyes shut, because of the loneliness emanating from all those unknown people lying on beds around him and snoring loud.

He obviously wouldn't admit that he was scared. It was too childish and he was too adult to feel fear. The nights would pass through and his dream cycles were very short (about two hours maximum) and again, they were lightly interrupted by any soft noise. It was an issue he couldn't get rid off, ever since his childhood.

He felt his body becoming resentful in the training so the only solution he found was to learn how to sleep in intervals.

That is what the Sargeant was doing right now. The deafening sound of the engine flooded the entire aircraft, but he had his head leant over his right shoulder and his breath was soft and steady, an indication that Roach was taking a quick nap.

Ghost sat beside him, grinning under his skull balaclava. This Roach guy was incredible, he thougt, sleeping in no matter what condition. In his head, there was a prank getting a form, but he was too lazy to perform. Instead he slid his sunglasses on and shut his eyes.

Archer and Toad were on their ghillie suits, quiet and still, holding their Mk14's. Their eyes were wide open, expecting the moment they were going to be left alone, supporting their friends.  
A strange silence came over them, as if an invisible dark fog had settled over their minds.

They had always been together, working both as snipers or hand in hand as sniper/observer team and anyone who has relied their life into another, knows that there's a bond built between them that goes beyond the physical. Both men were twin brothers. Not in facial features, but in soul. They didn't need to talk to understand each other. And they felt that there was something wrong in all of this.

Scarecrow and Ozone were also quiet. That was no wonder: Scarecrow liked to concentrate before any assault. Their faces were serious, not even Ozone tried to say something funny to break the tension. Instead, he seemed to have his mind wandering elsewhere, far away from the aircraft. His lips moved slightly, the eyes down, almost shut, as if muttering a prayer no one could hear.

There were no British jokes told, there were no American pranks made. All was silent, everyone was serious but Ghost.

Ghost had somewhat accepted death as his companion: wherever he went, there was Death. He laughed at her face, and kept sending her gifts until the day his soul was claimed. But that was his job, his duty. And he did approve of it as a part of his life.

And meanwhile, Roach dreamed.

_There was fog in his dream. It smelled of morning dew, of wet grass under his feet._

_He couldn't see any of the other men, but somehow he sensed that they were there. They were walking silently through the woods, while nature kept still. Everything was strangely quiet around. It brought some kind of fear to his heart, some disturbance, but he chose to ignore it._  
_He could hear the muffled steps of the others over the damp ground of the woods. His gloved hand was gripping the handle tightly, his finger eager to pull the trigger, but there was no menace around. He took a breathe and lowered the gun for a moment._  
_The air grew dense and he resumed the walk, bringing the assault rifle up again, ready for battle._

_Roach knew the extraction point was not far away and they should be back safe and sound in almost no time. Another mission accomplished for the Task Force 141._

_However, there was something dark and occult in that path. The view was not lively, it had turned into a disturbing shade of grey, as if every color was desaturated, like in an old photograph. Something was wrong._

_His feet became heavy with each step he took. The boots seemed to melt themselves into the ground, growing burdensome in his mind. And the silence was even more intense at that point._

_Roach decided to stop, then. Now he couldn't hear anything. Not even the steps of his fellow task members. He was alone. His feet were slowly drowning in quicksand, which was strange since there was no woods around now._

_As if an idea struck his mind, Sanderson started to run. He was utterly scared. There was something wrong, very wrong, and he was going to be in the middle of it. His heartbeat echoed in his ears and a bizarre warmth flooded his cheeks. The adrenaline was kicking in his nervous system and a sudden injection of strength fueled his legs that seemed to move faster than ever. His lungs took all the oxygen they could and Roach could indeed hear the blood running inside his veins, and even though his hands sweated like crazy, they refused to loose the grip on the gun._

_Suddenly there was a loud crash, and a blinding flash. His vision became red, and blurred. There were more flashes and even louder crashes, and he fell down over his face. There was a heavy weight on his torso and he could hardly breathe. Black was dominant in his eyes right now._

_The man could hear soft noises of someone whispering in his ear. Or maybe someone was yelling at him, he couldn't tell. After the explosions, his ears were ringing and his head was buzzing and... and... and he was about to faint._

_He smelled of gas and blood. And fire._

_That's when he felt his back burning, slowly at first, then his legs and his arms almost immediately next. The pain was unbearable. It made him stir and tremble and the heat and smoke suffocated him._

And then Roach woke up with a jolt.

He woke up with his hands over his mouth, avoiding a scream. But no one said anything, not noticing his shocked face.

The entire team was quiet. Even Ghost.

That was some bad premonition... But then, this was their everyday life.


End file.
